


10.000 ways to love you

by lilyy



Series: J2: the epic story! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romanticism, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of fanfiction the epic love story of Jared and Jensen and gospels of J2.<br/>We discovered how did and how it has transformed their friendship, but in many ways the J2 love? these small drabble will try to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart

 

 

a hand over his heart.

A hand to hear the first sound man.

The first noise and the first music.

I sense the beautiful person you are.

I'm attracted.

But not enough for me.

I want to hear. I want to touch it.

I want to feel it under my hand.

I want to protect it.

I want you to be mine.

You Would you trust your heart?

 

 


	2. If you want my heart, take it. Is already your

 

I was in you, Sam Winchester, what you have inside exudes shame and weakness! "

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! Come on, let's go! "  
   
   
 

 

"Stop, stop!" Shouted Carver.

"Jensen, you just had to keep Sam's shoulders ... .because that hand on your chest?" Carver asked.

"I ... I ... what?"

"Hand on his chest ... there was the script!"  
 

Jensen was so accustomed to touch the chest of Jared, at the height of his heart, which had made him even now, almost unconsciously.

"I ... I ... I'm sorry, if you want to redo."  
 

Carver seemed to think it over.  
 

"Carver?" Jensen asked, worried.

"No! let's leave! It seems to have a great visual effect on the scene! Jensen Congratulations, you ... you're a great director! "  
   
 

Jensen smiled embarrassed, and did not notice the emotions that pervaded his colleague and friend, Jared.  
 

"Jensen ...... you want my heart? Take it. "  
 

Immediately after leaders that was nonsense. How did he get it, it was already his?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: References to 9 x 18 :)


	3. I love when he is jealous

 

Jensen and Jared were in the car. After yet another Convention, had decided to stop for a romantic dinner in a very nice restaurant in Rome, but Jared did not seem in the mood to celebrate ... still had the nose and Jensen noticed.

  
He had it when he saw the girl shaking a bit 'too Jensen photo op, and sbacciucchiarselo cheeks.  
Even he was affectionate with the fans, but did not give all this confidence.

  
"Have I told you that Roma find it fantastic? It's my favorite city. "Said Jensen turned to Jared.  
"M-mh ...."

  
"Have I told you that I love Italy?"  
"M-mh ...."

  
"And I've never said I love you as they are warm here?"  
"Mmmm" Jared said with a tone a bit 'more pronounced.

  
"And I never said that ... .amo crazy when he is jealous?" Asked Jensen voice low and sensual.

  
Jared looked at him, saw that Jensen was smiling with his eyes shining and could not resist.

  
He laughed too.

 

 


	4. Mine

 

I'm always been jealous of Jensen. My Jensen.

Public events I touch it, I push him, the urge to walk, not to stop.

Because I had to share it with an adoring crowd, calling his name?

One evening, I literally tore the interview with Nina Dobrev and Paul Weasley ... had already talked enough. he laughed and follow me, enjoying this my possessiveness.  
He is my. MY.

He never fails to tell me, to promise me, of sospirarmelo,

I and I never fail to remind him.

Sorry if I love you so much, Jensen.

But he replies that he is happy and that I should not ever stop.

Try and stop me. I would like to see you try.


	5. "Never again," he said imperiously to his will. "Tomorrow again!"He begged the heart sobbing

Jared he think when the agent told him that Jensen Misha hated gays.

  
Jared and Jensen they think during their respective marriages.

  
They think when they punched

  
When Jensen applied the towel on the eye of Jared and again when Jared went away wounded

  
Jared he think he saw Jensen with Danneel, in an open-air restaurant in the square Vancouver, and Jensen thought when she saw him in turn.  
they think when Jensen arrived alone in the hotel room of Jared to give him the bracelet with the inscription "J"

  
"Never again," he said imperiously to his will! "Tomorrow again!" Pleaded the heart sobbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xd sorry for the mistakes to make you understand better, in the chapter, the last sentence is what they thought the two j in all those moments, that rationally said never again but their heart saying "tomorrow still" <3


	6. Forbidden thoughts

 

 

 

When finally we got together, I confessed to Jared once, during a convention, he jokingly gave me a fleeting toccatina down, joking.  
It meant nothing, but my imagination rode that day.

Until forbidden thoughts.

When I was alone, I had to stem the excitement as best I could.  
 

"I wanted him to touch me, to touched them ... really!" I confessed, sensual ear.

Jared remembered the event and confessed to me his desire for that time.

"What do you say now to make it real?" I asked, lascivious.

Jared did not need to be told twice. He undid my jeans and he touched me there, I stroked him sensually, and then licked it, almost to make me come, and then start doing really seriously.  
 

"Jared ... what I have been waiting for this moment ..." I said in ecstasy, while I had my back against the wall.

 


	7. A teddy bear for your tenderness

I do not know why the fans always give us a period puppets and dolls to various Conventions.

  
Perhaps because they saw us and see us sweets.

  
Then they stopped. Basically we are now two beautiful boys.

  
Jared told me one day, to try a little 'nostalgia for the puppets.

  
What can you do, it's Jared.

  
One evening I went then to sneak into a store to buy him a giant teddy bear.

  
He was enthusiastic. Happy as a child.

  
We made love and then there accoccolammo near the bear, lying on the floor.

  
Happy as two children.


	8. The love that consumes and regenerates, that sick and heals

"Yes! The love between the brothers is so great ... Dean would do anything for Sam, "he said Jensen convinced nth Convention, looking proud Jared smiled.

"No matter how much they argue, is too well and want to continue to choose each other ... forever." He said, still looking at Jared.

"Supernatural can not end, will continue forever and beyond! Seriously ... it's so nice that we were able to create. A love that everyone will remember, even when the series is over. A love stronger than death, that consumes and regenerates, that sick and heals their characters. "Jared said, taking the hand of Jensen.

"And their people," he said, more quietly, moved.  
 

There was applause. A burst of screams. Jared turned to Jensen moved.

He was already sitting next to him, and he had only little to undo that brief space between them.

Jensen looked at the mouth of Jared approach, in awe, embarrassment, but without being able to stop.

He had never been able to resist him.  
 

Their first public kiss.

And it was more exciting as could have been expected.

Especially because no one expected it would happen that day. Not like that.

The moment Jared leaned over to kiss him, Jensen could feel all the love that Jared felt for him.

All the love Jensen felt the same.


	9. With you do not feel lonely

It was good to carve out moments just for us.  
I and Jared.

The times when we are alone, are the ones I prefer.

We really wanted this trip to the lake.

Only two of us.

And as we sit on the deck, watching the lake, with the only company of a beer,

and the clear water below us, under the colors of the sunset,

I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then on the mouth.

"Only the two of us, Jared."

"Only the two of us." Him echoed me .


	10. Any place with you, it is always home

When I went to live with Jared in a home of our own, when we got together,

looked at the house, we looked.

  
Our beautiful home.

It was nice watching television together.

Our show together.

On the couch.

As newlyweds.

We would have made beautiful. We would have decorated with all the gifts of our fans,

including a magic ball, that make it snow, as if by magic,

with our faces.

We just fantastic fans.


	11. What beautiful lips you have- for kiss better

His lips were chapped Jensen and Jared for having been kissing all night and this was immediately captured by dozens of photographers, the next morning. The days passed and the lips seemed increasingly consumed and they had had to put up dozens of pointed comments from Misha and other colleagues supernatural. After a while, however, Jared took the situation in hand is returned from Jensen with a lip balm.

  
"So we can continue to eat up the lips each other without consequences," he said smearing lip balm in a sensual and spreading it on the lips of Jensen.

  
"Let's see," said Jensen testing the softness of the lips of his companion. "Mmm this cocoa butter is terrific," he said stroking face of jared, taking up to kiss him.


	12. The night I know you think of me ... love

The night I know you think of me ..amore .... in the dark circles more and my hands. ..

Jared adored the Italian song "night" of fashion, and this phrase had stuck. It made him think of Jensen. Them during the day had a head full of locations for supernatural and then there were the convention, fans. ..Jensen Always had to be available for all but Jared knew that at night were always those who sought his hands

 

And while Jared that universe reveled in sweet and passionate love that bound him and his companion, he could not have known that while in the Jensen of another universe thought the same song, but in a different way:

"The night I know you think of me. .love. .in The dark so that you always try my hands ... no ... I do not pretend to be already ... already good. .of Shot can not forget no .. .no so deep and intense. ..or at least I think. ...

Jensen was the universe in which the week before the wedding of jared with genevieve, suffered for him but at the same time he knew and was sure of their love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: the song is "night" of Modà. whereas the first jared I think he understood that it is always one of the epic love story of Jared and Jensen and their gospels
> 
> specific but still XD instead those of the universe I am referring to my fanfiction "tribute of love" if you have not read and want to read it is in my page :))


	13. Our love will be there ... trembling and so brilliant .

It was a gift that had decided to get together.

Majestic and regal, which adornasse their home.  
A piano.

Jared was going crazy and Jensen knew, and knowing also that the companion liked so much when he did, he was always him, embraced him while he was at the piano and began to play.

They played together.  
 

That day Jared was playing "Trottolino love."

Jensen joined him, and sang with him:

 

 

Go away love,  
that there is still time.  
You think you're not?  
Carefree,  
you're happy!

A safe and quiet life, with your family

Go away love,  
that most will not have peace,  
nor you.

torments, known how many spent struggerci

Lose sleep,  
You think not?  
Trains and some umbrella,  
too bad we will read the newspaper,

we will desire to go crazy

Dear'll see ..  
we will wonder why  
.... the world knows everything about us ...

Maybe I'll call you:  
"Trottolino Amoroso, Dudu Dadada"  
And your name will be  
the name of each city.  
our names on skyscrapers and billboards

  
and all the stars make me think of you ...  
    
A kitten watered  
that meow

you're like a cat helpless

Your name will be  
on a billboard ago  
advertising.  
On the way to me,  
and I sniffed upward ...  
head there will dash ...  
always there ..  
always you...  
yet another bit ...  
And then...  
still I do not know.

Always you ... only you ....

Go away love  
My invader  
You think not?  
Smiling con man,  
get out a little,  
that most will not have peace,  
nor you.

 

 

  
and we will not know what is peace, lost in the torments of ecstasy ...  
un'ottovolante that never stops ...

dear'll see ..  
the stellar war that will ..  
our love will be there,  
trembling and shining so ..

our love will tremble and will shine forever

I will call you again:  
"Trottolino Amoroso, Dudù Dadada"  
And your name will be  
the cold and darkness.

A cat ruffled  
I scratch ..

my enemy, when I suffered for you

Your love will  
a month of drought  
and in heaven there is no  
fresh rain for me,  
and I sniffed and older  
head there will dash ..  
always there ..  
always you..  
yet another bit ..  
and then,  
still I do not know.

Maybe I'll call you:  
"Trottolino Amoroso, Dudù Dadada"  
and your name will be,  
the name of each city.  
A kitten that watered  
meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quote on the stars who do think of Jared, is not accidental ... indeed :) it is a tribute to de my ff "a prince named Jared." excuse me, but I kinda stares of parallel universes and now I'm doing my characters also I suffer xd  
> I pretty much understand that Jensen is as if indirectly perceive something that other Jensen XD  
> yes, I know, I am stupid ç_ç  
> However .... the song is Love Go "Mietta and Amedeo Minghi!


	14. You make me shake my heart ... I make me stop breathing ..

"Jared ... .I ... do not want to be your boyfriend ...." Jensen told him a pained.

"C-what? What, on April 1? "

"No ..." he replied Jensen seriously.

"Then ... then you've been drinking ..."  
"Jared, no ..."

"S- if it is a joke, it is a fucking joke, Jensen!" Jared told him, her voice was starting to shake.

"... .it Is not as intense as I would like intense I ..."

"Jensen, what the fuck you say ???" asked Jared, the heartbeat quickened and made it hard to breathe.

"Listen, I'm not saying that our relationship is over, but, like all things, change, change, and even our can mutate into something different ..." he began Jensen

"NO! you're telling me that we remain fr ... NO! do not say it! Because ... .hai ... have no idea what you're doing ??? "he asked Jared, now almost hysterical and Jensen began to recognize the symptoms of a beginning of panic attack and was frightened.

"Jared, listen to me ..." said Jensen worried, trying to take his hands.

"NO! NO! NO! "Said Jared hysterical and shocked, by moving their hands and looking terrified; It would not be consoled.

"Jared, please, listen to me now!" Said Jensen, taking his hands to force and closing them under her, forcing him to look at him.

"You will not lose me. Never. "She said, aware of star making him evil.

In fact, Jared looked at him. Terrified eyes, eyes hurt, as a puppy, and Jensen thought he did not deserve absolutely nothing bad.

"Jared, all things end ... to make room for a fresh start ..." he said, trying to get the full attention of Jared.

Jared's eyes were now full of tears and Jensen felt a monster, and then tried to speed up the closure of the speech.

"Jensen..io..credevo you loved me ... I thought that our love could overcome anything ... we could overcome it together ... I thought you were happy with me ..." said Jared, and was so excruciating that Jensen had the impulse and the desire to take a fight on its own, if it had not done him.

"Jared, listen to me, please ... when I say that our relationship is not as intense as I would I, I mean ..."

"No! I do not want to hear it! Please! You're hurting, Jensen .... "

"Listen to me ... I mean for an engagement"  
 

Jared kept shaking his head and did not understand. Jensen was telling him that he could not give him what he wanted to be a boyfriend? It was too much to bear.  
 

"Are you telling me you do not love enough ..." he said, trying once again to get away from the power Jensen.

"On the contrary, you give me everything I need," said Jensen, smiling. His eyes twinkling.

"But you're no longer in love with me! Get away, Jensen ... let alone disappear forever from my life ... go to the in .... "Jared began.  
 

"And I can not reciprocate ..." Jensen continued, with a tone of voice more urgent.

"JENSEN ARE A BAS ..."

"Because I love you so much!!! And I do not ... .not enough for me that you're my boyfriend. I want you to be my husband! "  
 

Jared looked at him with his mouth open, his eyes full of tears, wide with surprise.  
 

"Will you marry me, Jay?" Asked Jensen. He bowed not, nor gave him any ring, but Jared saw the gleam in his eyes. A glint of deep love and intense.

"Son of a bitch ..." he said, taking up crying.

"I was prepared for a no and a si..un perhaps ... but this had not reckoned!" Jensen chuckled.

"Then you're a fool, moreover." Jared said, wiping her eyes.

"In fact that's why I love you. You make me a better person. "Jensen said with a smile.  
 

Jared at that flew into the arms pulling him in a breathtaking kiss and smashing it against the wall.

Jensen returned relieved, whispering:  
"How could you think that I wanted to leave you, baby."  
 

"You still have not told you," she said after a while ', smiling, but a bit' worried.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. "Jared said, looking into his eyes.

Jensen without another word, slipped a small white gold ring on her finger.

He pulled it out of his pants pocket. No box. He did not want Jared were to open any box. He had wanted that ring directly from his hands.  
 

"Hey, baby. As you beats the heart, "said Jensen, touching his heart, a bit 'of remorse for the fright that made him take  
 

"You make me shake my heart ... you make me stop breathing ..." said Jared on his neck.

"I'm sorry." Jensen said, feeling guilty.

"No ... not just today ... it always happens. You're the only one who can ... with a single touch, by your mere proximity ... "Jared said.  
 

Jensen knew all too well what it was like Jared.

"Is the same as I do, baby. That's why we have to get married. Our love is too strong to remain in engagement. It needs to expand at a higher level. "He said, raising his chin.

Jared smiled and thought that after all Jensen was so easy to forgive when stupidissime did things like that stupid joke into believing that he would leave.

Jensen did these things only when he knew he did not get serious and when hiding something nicer.

It was also why he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know ... I'm bitchy xd got a scare huh ?? xd
> 
>  
> 
> You think only this phrase of the song inspired me the whole chapter XD
> 
> however, the phrase is taken from the song of Vasco Rossi: Gabri.


	15. The announcement

Jared and Jensen were nth Convention, a month after the marriage proposal of Jensen.

  
They did not know how to do, they had not prepared a speech, but it was something I had to say.

  
The rumors had begun to circulate among the fans. They wanted them to be saying it, but some mole who was spying, there was always!

  
Jared told Jensen to be brave. It was a nervous wreck.

  
Then he said to the fans that something had to tell him, and suddenly there were the cries of Goia.

  
Jared and Jensen knew that since he had circulated rumors, fans waited anxiously the Convention, for confirmation.

  
"Jensen has to tell you something," Jared said, handing him the microphone, urging him, but Jensen smiled sheepishly, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

  
Hell, just he had to fall in love with a shy ???  
But he loved him for that too.

 

Jared took the situation in hand and silencing the roar of the excited crowd, he said:

"We would rather be the ones to tell you, but unfortunately there are already voices. Jensen and I, we will leave, "said a little 'too brightly to be true.

"Stupid!" Said suibito Jensen, sparking laughter from the crowd and jared.

"What this idiot really wanted to tell you is that we get married. We're getting married, you know? I asked him! "

There was a deafening noise inside the room so that no garments nothing for a few seconds.

"Jared agreed course. He had no choice. Or accepted by hook or by crook "Jensen said, cheerfully, having disbanded.

There was thunderous applause.

Jensen then moved toward Jared and there was a breathtaking kiss that sparked another deafening applause.

"You're chained to me all my life now," Jared said softly, looking at him.

"I already knew. You already told me, "Jensen said, remembering when actually had told him. Years and years ago, when they were still just friends, in an interview.

She found it sweet and romantic, as then, and maybe more.


	16. Nothing dies, everything lives .... When I'm with you!

Jared and Jensen had mutually decided not to marry traditional rite.

America permission to church wedding had not yet been legalized, but both were a bit 'hesitant, almost considered a form of persecution that the church had so far with homosexuality, and instead as regards civil marriage, had decided by mutual agreement, it was not romantic enough.

They wanted something more.

Not something that will bind to the law, but a deeper bond. Spiritual.

They planned for a Celtic wedding, also said marriage Spiritual.  
   
 

  
The spiritual marriage is perfect for all couples who do not recognize themselves in the official religions, but still feel the need to celebrate their union in a more profound and solemn ceremony than the one in common. The type of ceremony is also suitable for couples of the same sex.  
 

The ceremony takes the groom and the bride lay their hands on a stone at the time of the vote wedding. The promise becomes a solemn oath anointed from the earth and the ancestors

Controversial its attribution to the Celtic tradition, the binding of hands is a ritual but very impressive for a similar power to the spark plug of the unit. The wrists of the spouses are bound together by an officiant with a long rope (or the intertwining of two tapes in two colors red and white to symbolize respectively the masculine and feminine).  
 

Are taking place then, the time of the libation with the sacred drink of mead, where the couple will link with their divine, the exchange of the sacred flame of love that will go together to light one single representative of the passion of their lives and reading of the promises  
 

The ritual ends with a blessing of the Druid / officiant to use the mistletoe plant among the most 'sacred Druidic tradition and sickle catalyst of divine energies feminine and masculine

 

Jensen and Jared were informed about all these things before planning the wedding and the many conflicting information had confused them, so that for a time had even thought of giving up.

On the one hand it was written that the union was represented by the hands from a long rope, the other a rather long ribbon.

Some writings argued that it was necessary to draw a circle, in other writings he was referring.

Fortunately later found a good man who would help them. A priest of Thailand that you consent to marry.  
In a beach.  
 

Jared and Jensen were both dressed in white. They invited their families and their friends, but the priest said that, except for the witnesses, other people had to remain far apart and watch them from a distance, because the ceremony was very spiritual and as such, was to remain only two of them.  
 

Jensen and Jared exchanged their promises of eternal love. A love that went even beyond death.

Jensen felt the hand of jared tremble when their hands were joined together by rope.  
 

Both were crossed by a silence and bliss never proven. The sound of infinity.

When drank mead, it seemed to them to be one with the universe and one with the other.

It seemed to them almost hear a melody. Perhaps it was only suggestion or maybe it was the sound of their souls, or their hearts.

They kissed and hugged each other, unable to break away. The heads abandoned against each other.  
 

The priest looked at them with a loving look and then walked away from them, going instead to all the relatives, and friends.

There were also several photographers, and the priest he said to everyone who did not believe that Jared and Jensen could have done the reception that day.

They were all very disappointed and some tried to protest, but the priest smiled, telling them that now the two were too overwhelmed by their feelings and they needed to be alone after the ceremony, to have a way to recover from the completeness and depth that a bond like the Celtic ceremony had overwhelmed them.

The priest invited them to watch them. They were still embraced. They seemed in a trance.

"They need to be alone, but if you want, we can do the same receipt. I prepared delicious meals. "He said the priest.

Everyone was excited. The priest walked away for a moment to whisper something to Jared and Jensen, and after a while, they left, away from the beach, hand in hand, under the sunset.

 

*

During the reception on the beach, Misha remembered what he had said Jensen during a party organized by the crew of Supernatural, a month before the wedding.

Jensen got up on stage where musicians were playing and suddenly he picked up the microphone, saying:  
 

"As you already know all, Jared and I are getting married! I could say many things now, why we decided to do it. Because we love each other, because it was the step we needed to complete our love, because we want to stay suit life together ... but what really convinced me, he is another. For Jared. Why he has the heart of gold. Because, one day, as we walked along, was a cloudy afternoon ... we saw a poor white dove into the street. I wanted to take away immediately Jared from there, from that vision, I know how his heart yearns to these scenes ... "

These began to be moved already.  
 

"But Jared was faster than me. He reached that poor dove and picked her up. I was about to cry, but I cried louder when I saw that the dove recovered miraculously, in the arms of Jared and suddenly flew off. "He Said Jensen began to have tears in his eyes.  
 

Jared listened to the speech touched and amazed at the words of Jensen.  
 

  
"Citing the words of a famous song, I say, nothing dies, everything lives, when they are with him." He now said Jensen, while the tone of his voice incrinava and tears were coming down her face.

There was thunderous applause, and immediately ran to Jared Jensen to hug, hold you tight and then kissing him, with tears in his eyes. So great vehemence that Jensen bent under him, and almost nearly fell.  
 

It was strange how they managed to applaud all so strong despite the tears that blurred the sight of all.  
 

Was that what he was telling Misha receipt, making red eyes parents to Jared and Jensen, although of course they were the mothers those made worse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that is not very detailed as marriage ... XD sorry but that is on the Internet are not very accurate on the celebration ç_ç
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway <3
> 
> I know that maybe it's not nice that j2 they went away immediately and were not with the guests but I liked the idea that the celebration had been strong enough to upset them in the soul to the point that might alienate a bit XD
> 
> I hope not to have made them too OOC with this wedding !!
> 
> ps Jensen's speech, which is also the title of the chapter, nothing dies, everything lives, when they are with you, is from the song of AnnaLisa - live only the present!
> 
> Ps I know that same-sex marriages are legal now, but when I wrote the story, were not yet legal xd


	17. Our fantastic honeymoon

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Honeymoon of Jared and Jensen included several stages. All very romantic.  
   
   
Key West, Florid  
Lovers walking hand in hand along the streets of the unique city of Key West and saunter barefoot on beaches and sandbanks

 

 

Honolulu, Oahu, Hawaii  
Honolulu is the perfect base to enjoy all that Hawaii has to offer. Stroll or sunbathe on white sand beaches, climb a volcanic crater, surf the best waves, hold hands and watch the sun dip below the horizon or enjoy romantic candlelit dining and live entertainment.

 

Montreal, Quebec  
With its European ambiance, the "joie de vivre" that makes the inhabitants of the place and the elegant architecture of Montreal is ideal for a romantic getaway. The cozy bistro, located along the narrow cobbled streets, are the perfect setting for a meeting by candlelight. From the gazebo you can the pulse of city life. For a good night dream, you will have a fabulous range of hot hotels and a lively nightlife.

 

 

Niagara Falls, New York  
Niagara Falls and romance are inextricably intertwined and there are hotels, traditional or modern, offering excellent accommodation. A romantic getaway may also offer an opportunity to experience thrilling, if you decide to take a boat or a helicopter to come face to face with the thundering waterfalls, or to participate in a "trip behind the falls."

 

New Orleans, Louisiana  
While exploring the picturesque streets of the French Quarter and beyond, playing the sensual feel and feature the soundtrack of New Orleans. Notes jazz, zydeco and blues spread from bars and makeshift structures gathering called "juke joint"; the streets one hears the clatter of horses' hooves, drawing carriages and the murmur of couples rises from secluded courtyards cafés.

 

Nova Scotia  
The beautiful province of Nova Scotia is a romantic paradise of charming fishing villages, exciting headlands and secluded coves. The views to the eye from the harsh landscape of this province are outstanding scenery for a romantic getaway.

 

Venice is the most romantic Italian city par excellence. Destination of lovers everywhere and of all ages, Venice every year is chosen by many foreigners as a city to marry and seal the dream of love along the canals, on board a romantic gondola and up and down over four hundred bridges. Venice is a unique city with a thousand faces: sumptuous and humble, intellectual and playful, West and East together. In Venice it goes without a specific destination, guided by the breeze and the steps, by the lapping of the waves along the banks of rivers. Venice is a city of art: famous museums and collections offer constantly shine in the eyes of travelers. Venice is the masks of the most famous Carnival of the World. Venice is Piazza San Marco at sunset.

 

 

If you love someone, bring him here reads a campaign of Verona in Love that, every year, for Valentine's Day promotes events made with love and lots of hearts. Verona is the city symbol of the love of Romeo and Juliet, it became the home of thwarted love and happy ones. A slight melancholy pervades and amplifies the romance of a beautiful city crossed by the. The steps required include the Arena, landmark of the city and Piazza delle Erbe which houses every day the market: the flowers for your loved one you will never. The House of Capulet is one of the most jokes, a real cordon of people look Juliet's balcony and the statue of the young: it is said that caress her breast bring luck in love. And to refresh themselves in the company of your loved one and a good hot chocolate What could be more beautiful than to sit in the living good of the city: Piazza dei Signori welcomes you for tea-time, for a generous appetizer, or a romantic dinner by candlelight.

 

Paris has the undisputed reputation as a city of love.  
Its bridges and its roads and squares exude a particular able to charm all loving couples.  
Walking along one of the many boulevards of Paris, you will breathe a sweet and crisp that will inspire you to declare your love to your beloved.

 

Jared and Jensen made countless photos on their fantastic honeymoon. What they had seen, and what they had experienced together, they would never forget.  
Finally returned home, exhausted from the long trip, they heard the sweet smell of home, with the intoxication of nostalgia for their fantastic journey.  
Just returned, however, they saw that there was a package for them, they had to go and collect the mail.  
A bit 'confused and tired from the long trip, however, went immediately.  
They were thrilled because they imagined it was one of the many gifts of their fans.  
They withdrew the package and rushed home to go see what it was.  
 

 

...... Read more ......


	18. I love your hands, Jensen ... so close !!

Jared and Jensen, once back home, gasped. A dossier was done very well, with little angels kissing the sides on every page, surrounded by so many photos taken by the various Conventions that Jared and Jensen touched his hands or their hands were still nearby.

"We have some fantastic fans." It touched Jared.

"Do you think they would be willing to do it for the pictures of our honeymoon ??" asked Jensen ecstatic.

"Jensen! Not take advantage! "

"I think it would just be happy, love ...." Jensen said, kissing him.  
 

 

 

A few minutes later ....

 

 

  
"Hey, I will not touch you so much!" He rebelled Jensen, continuing to browse the album.

"What a liar. Even before the photographic evidence you can to admit ..." Jared laughed.

"I'm definitely counterfeit" joked Jensen.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me if these are counterfeit ..." taunted Jared.

 

 

 

Jensen was enchanted to see even their hands clasped to their spiritual marriage, rings and their neighbors, who had sported a Conventions recently, before the honeymoon.

He did not know how to control the emotions that were going to implode, and then grabbed Jared kissing him passionately.

the album remained open to the home page, read as caption.

 

****

* To our dear and beloved Jared and Jensen ... we give you this album to show you how much we understand, we understand, and we love your love, eternal and immortal.

At your wedding you have signed a pact spiritual, with the rite of hands

you did not know, but it had already begun even before you were married. look at the pictures!

You are special people, and when the special people you meet as you, can not help but fall in love and do not let go more.

With love ... your fans! *

 

 

Jared and Jensen had not seen that dedication sweet ... they were kissing now.  
when they would have seen, ended the kiss, would burst into tears ...... and when along with the caption, they also saw this drawing, hidden in the pages of the album, they would burst out laughing, and they thought that the fans They were cursed genes! In the drawing, Jared Jensen rubbed his hands against his cheek, saying: "I love your hands, Jensen. So close!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps pictures do not put them because if we have to choose how many times the j2 touching, really would not be enough hundred images, only because I have questo..non material. There's also a lot of material! xd


	19. Chapter 19

""The need to end up looking at me the ass, it's embarrassing !!" he said one day Jared, laughing.

"But what you're saying ... I never do!" He defended Jensen, with little conviction.

Jared opened his mouth and ran to get some newspaper gossip.

He showed two photos

 

"Sons of ..." said Jensen.

Jared smiled satisfied and said: "It is only the most recent! Or at least the second it is!"

"Well ... I like to look at beautiful views .." Jensen said slyly.

Jared put off the look.

"Do you think ... that I won? Then wait here, "said Jensen.

 

"So, what do you think, eh?"  
Jared was thrilled.

"Wait, wait, because it gets better," he said Jensen going to take other papers.

Jared had blushed and then laughed.

 

"But how do they always catch you? We are so stupid? "

  
"I would say so, or perhaps too lost in each other," said Jensen, pushing him on the couch, straddling him while Jared was the smile reappeared.  
"Are you going to stop looking at me like that?" Asked Jared.

  
"No way!" Said Jensen.

  
"Well, he either ..." Jared said, kissing his neck, and starting to tastarlo own on that hot.

  
They knew that if those hot photos were so many, those where the two looked tenderly eyes and gaze were many more ... they knew but pretended nothing, because those is that they would have made if they had become burgundy spoke.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really are photos where it seems that you look at the butt of the other, but I honestly do not feel like metterle..perchè for me is a nuisance to put more pictures, I promise everything and to give a more pleasant reading readers. ..but I not even get satisfaction because this story is not even commented ... and then lose even a little desire xd


	20. Trip, snack, friends and love

Jared and Jensen had planned a trip with their friends and co-workers Misha, Ty, Osiric, Alaina, Felicia, Jim Beaver, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Tahmoh ... .they were at sea now, lying on cots, in front of their house, They sunbathed in costume, and teased each other. At some point, however, Jared said:

"Beautiful boy ... we are waiting for the boat trip ..."

Jensen sighed lazy pouted.

"Oh come on ... do not antisocial ..." He taunted him.

"The sun has affaticato..non think I can walk ..." Jensen laughed.

Jared looked at him with an air of defiance, and picked him up.

Jensen looked at him with adoring eyes and docile. He had done it on purpose to take him.  
   
 

 

The boat trip with their friends turned out very nice. There was a loud commotion, it is true, but it was also nice to try to escape to carve their moments of intimacy, or sleep embraced on rafts boat, cuddling in front of everyone, while Alaina and Felicia served snacks, milk and sandwiches, and where Misha tormenting everyone with his crap and Jeremy and Jim teased.

Love was just beautiful, when you could share it with friends.

Of course there were the bathrooms. They are jumping and playing together, laughing and joking, and when Jared and Jensen disappeared mysteriously, no one cared that much. They knew we were somewhere to kiss and make love.

*

"Jensen ... a starfish ..." said Jared holding it in your hand, while they were close to a rock in the water.

Jared felt the star shake his hand. It was so tender.

"You are my star ... let it go ..." Jensen said, kissing him. Jared smiled, letting go in the water. Jensen was also more sensitive to him in regard to protecting the innocent animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that tenderness is not it? <3333


	21. How lucky I am to have something that makes me so hard to say goodbye

Jared and Jensen were reading their Gospels in their home in the mountains. Indeed, we say that it was Jared that read them for them.

They were their gospels edition two, where they told elevating always stronger than their love.

At that moment, Jared was reading for Jensen, lying with his head on his legs on the couch.

Jensen loved to crazy when Jared read for him.

He did a mental note to tell a future Convention, which would have liked very much a fan fiction of the two of them, au, with Jared storyteller, and he would read in any language.

 

 

 

*

  
Reading continues in the woods, but Jared after a while ', left the book and decided that being embraced Jensen under a tree, it was nicer.  
They were in the middle of nature and Jensen thought that there was nothing more beautiful than to read their Gospels in the midst of nature, with that of his love koala clinging to him.

 

"How lucky I am to have something that makes me so hard to say goodbye"

 

he thought as he picked up the book that Jared had dropped, and now he was reading for Jared.

 

 

 

 

*

All that reading flared again their hearts, their souls, but also their bodies, so ... once they were returned from the walk in the woods, rekindled the passion between the two.

 

They were naked, and Jared embraced Jensen from behind, on their terrace which looked ahead to a bright green nature.

  
See Jared buckle under his embrace ... .godere of its close, and it was just a hug ... -for now - there were no words that could describe a feeling so strong, and even happiness of both!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter * __ *


	22. Chapter 22

" What you forced me to do !!" said Jensen.

"Come on, admit that you enjoyed ... you kept on smiling!" Poked him Jared, giving him a squeeze to sit.

"I wanted to strangle the photographer!" Jensen insisted. "Pull on so, put yourself that side, putting his hand there, raises his chin so ... idiot ..." said Jensen.

"But we did some great pictures!" Jared objected.

"Not as beautiful as those stolen that they take secretly."

"Come on, Jensen ... still watch them and tell me if the pictures are not beautiful!" Said Jared putting those under his nose.

Jensen could not avoid 

a small smile curving his lips.

The first photo depicting Jensen sat leaning against a tree clutching Jared on him.

"Because more and closed your eyes when I hold you? You embarrassments? "He asked sweetly Jensen.

"Absolutely not," said Jared not entirely sure he was lying. It was not embarrassed, it was just that when Jensen held him, felt the butterflies in the stomach, it contracted, making him feel a bit 'destabilized and then he felt uncomfortable, especially fearing that Jensen could feel it.

 

The second picture it portrays the two standing under the green leaves of trees, with a beautiful lake background. Jensen rested his chin on the shoulder of Jared, and Jared had a hand in his, whereas the other was on Jensen's neck.

  
You could tell even in those pictures of how Jared Jensen liked the contact. He had never wanted to do without even when they were just friends, but ever since they got together and were more uninhibited even in public, it was nicer freely touching.  
He could tell as well in Jensen liked embrace jared, despite being the most timid of the two, and how, always tended to bury our heads on his neck, as if to hide or smell her perfume.

 

"After all it was not so bad this photo shoot ..." Jensen admitted.

"But ...?" Interrupted jared.

"I do not know, Jay ... I always have a little 'rice of the celebrities who jump thrown to the gossip magazines ... we're not so ... I do not want ..."

But Jensen could not finish, that Misha arrived on the set saw them and started running toward them.  
 

"Look, look, our little couple pucci pucci has arrived."

 

 

Jared and Jensen began to escape from the clutches of Misha who revenged of all their jokes, as when he learned of their photo shoot, never ceased to torment and tease them, creating even funny sketch, that Jeremy never failed to order that they were going to end up straight in the bloopers!  
 

"Come back here! I want to put them on Twitter !!! Guys ... the next time you make a service, bring me too ??? I want to make the tree! Or even a flower! It's good that a bee buzzing around !! "shouted.

 

Jared and Jensen were hiding in the midst of all of Supernatural Impala that used for the show.

"I would say, laughing and joking in the end we are always in the place where we must be!" Jensen said proudly, watching the cars.

Jared smiled, then resumed his speech.

 

"I will not force you to do that service ... but I thought ... why not? we are beautiful together, our fans wanted it as much a ... and then have pictures of love, why not?"

"Jared ... I'm happy ... I just, I do not want us to become trash, mh?" he said, kissing him languorously.

"M-mh" Jared mumbled.

  
"And then my favorite picture of you with no clothes on." He said mischievous Jensen.

  
"It's OK. So today I will make one "Jared said, eager.

I want to make i" 

said Jensen even more eager.

  
"Okay .." Jared said, arching on the hood of one of the many impala, while Jensen was crushing him with the weight of his body.

  
"And never more photo shoots gossip!" Ordered Jensen, kissing his neck and biting him.

"... If you tell me so ..."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explain why this chapter ..... knowing what the newspapers have always fixed with the capture VIPs and celebrities characters, I think it would be natural to think that seeing in J2 of the delicious morsels, would begin to besiege them with photos and requests no services? but the question is how the two would react to so much fuss? perhaps because of the nice and kind people, would lend themselves maybe a few photos, but then, since the two are not people marching on with the gossip and I estimate them for this, I think it would be normal jensen agree to do this for love of her man, but then, put the record straight <3 you say, my analysis is right? of course, always in the field of imagination XD
> 
> and then I like to think that Misha would take them around for life for this and that Jeremy Carver would enjoy it to be tormented with bloopers XD


	23. Because with each new end, corresponds a new beginning

Jensen and Jared were invited by Jensen's parents for lunch, they had to take the train to arrive in town.

"You know, Jensen, sometimes I think about it ... how it started, how it has evolved ... to all the torments, anxieties ... sighs ... and I still can not believe it ... we have been through a lot ..." Jared said at the station, waiting for the train that would take them in the hometown of Jensen.

"The station makes romantic and nostalgic all, Jared!" Jensen said, chuckling.

"Yes, I'm nostalgic ... it excites you remember all the moments?" Jared teased, pinching her bottom.

"A little '... but have you here in front prevents me to try a full nostalgia ... basically you're always here, no? Are you a film that I see all the time! "Said Jensen a bit 'embarrassed, earning the embrace of Jared.

"You ... you want to relive it all over again? I can not believe it ... all that suffering in not being able to have and do not know if we were paid? "Jensen shuddered.

"NO!" Said Jared horrified. "No, certainly excites me ... just remember, in the sense, you give me emotions ALWAYS" said Jared, specifying, as Jensen was already getting the offended. "But it's like a movie, right? You're sorry when it ends ... not NOI, here, perhaps I would like to continue that certain phases infinitely, those phases where you hope, sighs, yearning, here, I would not repeat it, but I wish it were ... immortal ... I do not know if I can make myself understood ... "Jared said, a bit 'scared of the fact that Jensen could misinterpret and understand instead meant that it was more in love with him once, instead of now!

Jensen heads rather well what he meant, but did not know what to say to his companion. He wished Jared could have this, then you could not tell even what he wanted ... immortality of feelings, perhaps?  
 

"Hey, it does not matter, really ... you are here with me and that's all that matters ..." Jared said with love eyes, pulling on his chin.

Jensen, however, was attracted by an image that shocked him a little, and urged him to stop Jared.

"Jared ... wait, look ..."  
 

A train that had stopped, about to leave ... .attaccati to a window there were two guys who looked just of Jared and Jensen in miniature, just that they were very young, have had it and not eighteen years!

They were close, very close, almost attached, the blond's face looked down at her head slightly tilted in the dark, their heads close together, a bit 'too close to be just friends, and Jared and Jensen understood it.  
 

  
Jared and Jensen did not know if it was a love born already or about to be, but that the two were lovers, this was little, but safe.  
 

  
The boys saw them and greeted them cheerfully with her hand. Jared and Jensen stared back.

"It seems that in the end your wish has been fulfilled, Jared ... we are immortal ..." Jensen said, putting an arm on his neck to his companion. "Because with each new end, corresponds a new beginning !!" Jensen added, brightening.

Jared was trying not to show the emotion on his face, and Jensen reflex did not insist, because he felt tears in his eyes.

"Give me a kiss ..." said Jensen, when he felt he could speak, and Jared turned around, smiling, contenting him.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

  
*

"Did you see those two, Dennis?They are Sam and Dean of Supernatural! "Harry said.

"I know, Simon ... I know ...."

"We could go down to get us to do the autograph!"

"Seee, and then we lost the train!"

"Do not you think more like us two adults?"  
"Do not even mention it!"

The legs of Simon touched those of Dennis, as they talked, but they never took.

"Who knows how we'll be great ...." Said Simon.

"I do not know, you even more stupid ..." said Dennis, looking, smiling, teasing by air, while his hand was resting on his knee.

Simon looked at him uncertainly, Dennis insulted him almost daily, only to give him those wonderful smiles, and touch him like that.

Even now that he had insulted again, he would not stop touching it.

They were best friends ... but who knows ... maybe it was not all there. Not entirely.

Because ... .to each new end, corresponds a new beginning!

 

 

 

 

 

End????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very difficult to express their nostalgia for times that will never come again, and at the same time not risk another misunderstand believing that now is not insanely inanmorato him, COMEB onwards effects is: 3 I hope you get a good idea in chapter !
> 
> 3) This chapter reflects some my idea ... I like the idea that what we do, then be brought forward by other people ... in the sense, perhaps we can no longer carry on an idea ... because our time has passed, but I like to think, the ideas into immortal qaunto be carried out by others, and so on to infinity: 3: 3 at the bottom are not just that the stories? immortal ??
> 
> 4) I was about to shipp the two boys on the train and I bit his tongue not to create a spin-off ... there's nothing to do ... I also fond of grass that I write !!!
> 
> 5) the names of the two boys on the train, starting with S and D are not random xD a little tribute to J2 <3


	24. 10.000 ways to love you

"Honey, what are you looking so assiduously?"He asked Jared. looking out from the kitchen, where Jensen sat at the table; Ensen was looking at his phone, and did not answer

"Sweetheart?" Jared called him yet.

Jensen still not replied.

"It's OK!!" Jared said annoyed, going away.

"What? No, wait, I was looking at something." Jensen said.

"Always on porn sites." Jared said.

"No, idiot! Look!" Jensen said, showing him the phone.

"Uhh, what is this?" Jared asked, holding up the phone to Jensen. The expression turned into curiosity radiant.

"10..000 ways to say i Love You ..." Jensen said, kissing him "heard" on the cheek, while Jared clutched to her side.

The response of Jensen, Jared turned and their bodies caught again, as always, in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is over
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction ^^
> 
> Ps dialogue I was inspired by a cartoon artist phenomenal Kamidiox deviantart :))
> 
> I do not want problems so if i go up to some violation, tell me and I will remove the chapter :)


End file.
